


Night Swimming

by bkwrm523



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Vacation, Leonard, and a pool.  Draw your own conclusions.





	Night Swimming

The Enterprise crew was getting a month’s vacation on Risa.  Lord knew, you’d all earned it.  The less said about the incident where you’d all earned it, the better.  Let’s just say, everyone was exhausted and needed a break.  So, Risa; the vacation planet.

Leonard was actually excited about it, eager to get some time in on an actual planet, relaxing.  After a brief argument over the luggage (“you’re actually  _unpacking_?”  “I don’t like living out of a suitcase!”), you drew a bath, and Leonard departed for the pool.  While the sight of so much of his skin on display was definitely tempting, you stuck to your bubble bath.  It had been a long few weeks on the Enterprise, and you needed to relax.  Not like you got many baths on the ship, anyway.

You dozed in the bathtub, not entirely sure how much time was passing.  Really, all that mattered was that you weren’t hungry yet and the water was still hot.  But you finally noticed your PADD beeping at you.  You sighed, reaching for a nearby hand towel to dry off your hands before you grabbed it and looked at it.

 _Sun’s starting to go down out here, and it’s gorgeous._   Came your message from Leonard.

 _I’m comfortable up here.  Plenty of room in the bathtub, if you want company._  You replied.

_Get down here and get some fresh air.  Doctor’s orders._

You groaned and dropped your PADD on a nearby shelf.  Damnit, you were not in the mood.

But…

Half naked Leonard.  Half naked Leonard next to a pool, probably not wearing a shirt.

Damn him.

* * *

Half an hour and three impatient messages from Leonard later, you were on your way down to the pool wearing a summer dress.  No bathing suit; you weren’t really in the mood today.

“There she is!”  Leonard announced when he saw you.  You couldn’t help the laugh that emerged.  Sure enough, he was wearing a pair of shorts (swim trunks?), sandals, and nothing else.

“All right, you dragged me down here.”  You admitted, unable to keep from smiling.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this.”

“You’ve seen me in a lot less, darlin’.”  Leonard replied, giving you that fucking smirk you could never resist.  You glared at him, before turning to snag a recliner.

You never actually touched the recliner, however.  Before you could, an arm snagged your waist, dragging you backwards until you fell into Leonard’s lap.

“Leonard!”  You squealed in a half-hearted protest.  Too close, way too close.  You were pressed against his naked chest, and his face was entirely too close to yours.  Leonard smirked again and lifted his eyebrows.

“Sweetheart, we have a month’s vacation here.  First leave we’ve had in too long.  Let me have this.”  Leonard replied.  He had a point; it had been way too long since you’d had a lot of time together.  Seeing as being this close to him and his naked chest and smirk and his eyes had you unable to speak.  You managed a wordless grumble, before you cuddled into his chest and let your eyes slide shut.  At least an hour passed like that, with you half-napping in his lap, and Leonard… well, you weren’t sure what he was doing.  Reading?  Just enjoying the weather?

“It is quite courteous for you two to share seating, to leave more for the other patrons, but it is quite late.  Everyone else is gone.”  Spock’s familiar voice interrupted your nap.  Leonard’s chest moved in a huge, annoyed sigh.

“Spock.”  Leonard greeted him.  You opened your eyes and gave the Enterprise’s first officer a smile.

“Hey, Spock.”  You greeted him.

“Well, our shore leave wouldn’t be complete without you, Spock.”  Leonard spat sarcastically.

“Thank you, Doctor.  I find it pleasing to socially engage with you, as well.”  Spock replied, smiling at you both.

“Don’t you two look cozy.”  Jim came over, resting an arm on Spock’s shoulder.

“What do you want, Jim?”  Leonard snapped again, his patience running out.

“Several of us are assembling at a club for food and drink and social engagement.  I suggested to the Captain that we invite you both.”  Spock replied, actually smiling at you both.

“Thanks, Spock, but we’re busy.”  Leonard replied, managing to hold onto his manners.

“May I ask what has you occupied?”  Spock asked with a puzzled head-tilt.  “You seem-”

“Spock!”  Jim interrupted, patting the half Vulcan on the shoulder.  “C’mon, they’re, uh… well, you heard him.  They’re busy.  Let’s go.”  Jim pulled Spock away towards the club, awkwardly fending off repeated questions from the Vulcan. You giggled as they went.

“Dense, green-blooded hobgoblin,” Leonard muttered darkly, chuckling a little.

“I would’ve gone with ‘green-blooded cockblock’, myself.”  You suggested.  Leonard glanced down at you, lifting an eyebrow.

“There something you need, darlin’?”  Leonard asked, his voice dropping into a quieter, low register.  You inhaled a little, getting wet on his lap.

“We  _are_  on vacation.  I  _tried_  to get you to join me in the bathtub.”  You reminded him, smirking back at him.

“Hmm.  Think I owe you an apology for that,” Leonard murmured.  His lips were on yours moments later, tongue thrusting into your mouth as he slowly kissed your objections away.  He wrapped one arm loosely around your waist, and buried the other in your hair, holding you steady for him.  You moaned, mostly helpless in his arms, sliding your eyes shut and clinging to his shoulders as his tongue danced with yours.  He tasted like the drink he’d been sipping, making you whimper and lean into him for more.  His chest rumbled in a groan under your hands as his scent filled your nose.  You tried to whine his name, but his tongue was avidly exploring your mouth.  You wiggled in his lap, trying to get closer to him.  Leonard chuckled, and you felt his cock growing against your hip.

He finally released you, and you practically collapsed against him, gasping a little for breath.  Leonard gently pulled you both to your feet, and you expected him to pull you towards the building and your room.  He let go of your arms, however, and turned towards the pool.

“Leonard,” you began warily as he made his way towards the steps at the shallow end.  “What are you doing?”

“Thought I’d go for a swim.  You gonna join me?”  Leonard asked, lifting an eyebrow at you as he walked into the water.

“Leonard!  I’m not wearing a bathing suit!”  You replied, exasperated.

“Well,” Leonard grunted, moving deeper into the pool until only his head and shoulders were visible.  He almost squirmed in the water, until you forced your eyes away and started pacing towards the entrance to the building.

Until you were halted by a wet slap on the pavement in front of you.  Leonard’s (soaked) shorts, on the ground in front of you.  You swallowed, trying to force down a surge of arousal, and looked back at him.  Leonard grinned at you, hair wet and slicked back, totally naked in the water.  He lifted a hand and crooked two fingers at you.  You let out an indescribable noise, drawing towards the pool like he had you in a tractor beam.

“Leonard,” you protested, even as your hands plucked at your dress, starting to pull it off.  “People could -”

“This is the smallest pool here.  If someone’s going to swim this late, they’d go to one of the bigger ones.  Besides, you heard Spock.  It’s late.  Everyone’s gone.”  Leonard reasoned away your protests, his hungry eyes devouring your form as you pulled off your dress.  You heard a groan coming from the water as you tossed the dress behind you, and started down the steps into the pool.  Leonard was treading water now, in the deep end.

“You’ve had nothing on under that dress all night?”  Leonard moaned at you.  “Get over here.”

“You come over here,” you retorted.  “I don’t want to have to worry about your hands and staying above water at the same time.”  You reached the bottom of the steps, walking far enough in the pool until most of your torso was under water, then stopping.

“If all you’re worrying about is my  _hands_ , then I haven’t done my job right.”  Leonard threatened as he swam over to you.  You swallowed as you watched him approach; you tried to find the words for another protest; you were in public, after all.  But your mouth dried and you forgot how to speak as he got closer, and all you could think about was how naked he was under the water.

When Leonard finally reached you, your coy smile long gone, he kissed you again.  It was different this time; before, his kiss had been slow, lazy passion, breath and tongue and all the time in the world.  Now, he attacked.  His tongue plunged into your mouth, and he urgently devoured you, groaning into your mouth.  You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, clinging to him.  His arms wrapped around your back, before his hands dropped to your ass, grabbing and lifting you until you wrapped your legs around his waist.  He released the kiss then, his mouth wandering down your neck, nipping and sucking hard until you cried his name and saw stars.  You hardly noticed him moving, too caught up in his mouth.  Then your back hit the side of the pool, and Leonard pressed you between him and it.  His cock, fully erect now, rubbed against your folds, grinding against you.  You clawed at his back as his mouth continued to mark your neck, crying his name.  Leonard’s wandering mouth found the spot on your neck that always made you cry the loudest, attacking it with lips and teeth until you couldn’t even tell which way was up anymore.  Your eyes rolled back in your head and you whimpered on every exhale, clinging to him with arms and legs, depending on him to stay upright.

When Leonard finally released your neck, you were actually dizzy.  His rich laugh filled your ears; he must’ve been able to tell the affect he had on you.  You frowned, trying to think up a retort.  But before you could, he was hoisting you up a little further in his arms (buoyancy of the water made it easy), and sucking a nipple into his mouth.  Your head dropped back on your shoulders and you thrashed in his arms, as one arm left your back to tweak the neglected nipple.  You ground into his belly, growing desperate to move on from this  _fucking teasing_!

“Lee,” you moaned, trying to remember how to speak.  Your legs kicked in the water, making little splooshes.  “Lee, please!”

“Please what?”  Leonard replied, nipping your nipple hard and drawing another agonized cry out of you.

“ _Please_ , Lee!  Need your cock, please!”  You begged him, writhing in his grip, desperately seeking more.

He must have taken pity on you, because Leonard released your breasts then, grabbing your hips with both hands and moving you until your groins were aligned.  His cock brushed your folds, the pool disguising somewhat how gushing wet you were for him.  You gave a strangled moan at the feel of his cock, and gave an aborted thrust, trying desperately to get him closer, but you had no leverage.

“Patience, darlin’.”  Leonard teased, but you could hear a little strain in his voice,  He was, apparently, getting a little fed up with the teasing, as well.

“I’ve been fucking patient!”  You snarled at him.  “Get insi-aah!”

Why.  Did you boyfriend.  Constantly feel the need to interrupt you during sex like this?

His cock pushed inside you, cutting you off abruptly.  He moved carefully, not wanting to hurt you, but quickly hilted in you.  Leonard groaned loudly and buried his head in the crook of your neck, stilling inside you for a long moment.  You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, and your legs around his waist, clinging to him like a koala and panting into his shoulder while your insides adjusted to his enormous cock.  You had trouble keeping track of time with his cock buried in you, but a few moments later you’d adjusted fine, and started pawing at his shoulders and whining, needing him to move.

And move he did.  His powerful hips crashed into yours, slowed only a little by the water.  He used it to his advantage, fucking you slowly but thoroughly, pulling small animal whimpers from you.

“Ooooohhh, fuck, please tell me you’re close.”  Leonard groaned, his southern accent getting thicker and making you clench around him in helpless arousal.

“So close, Lee.  Please…” you breathed, your world narrowing to his cock inside you, his eyes on yours, his hands on your skin.

Leonard complied immediately to your half spoken request, pulling one hand away from your waist to snake between you, his talented fingers finding your clit and tweaking it.  You screamed his name, time slowing as your world shattered, orgasm taking control of your senses and sending nothing but spasms of pleasure to your brain.  Liquid fire ran through your veins, and you felt his cock stutter and grow in you, until your orgasm triggered his.  He cried your name, mouth inches from your ear, as his hips thrusted harder against yours, his cock reacher deeper and brushing your gspot, pushing you higher and higher as you clawed his shoulders, burying your face in his shoulder to quiet your cries into whimpers.  You clung to him as your orgasm pushed you both on and on, almost painful before you finally came down.

He leaned against you, pushing you back into the wall, and panted hard into your neck.  For several long moments, you both just stood there (well,  _he_  stood; you were still being held aloft by him) and tried to catch your breath.

Far too little time later, Leonard pulled his head up from your neck, and his cock out of you, prompting a small, involuntary whine from you.  He planted a quick, chaste kiss on your lips, quieting you.

“We gotta get back to the room, sweetheart.”  Leonard explained, giving you a tired smirk.  “I don’t want anyone  _else_  seeing you like this.”

Your surroundings came back to you in a rush, and you blushed fiercely.  Leonard chuckled and pecked your cheek as he let you down, both of you quickly making your way out of the pool and to your clothes.

“You’re adorable when you’re embarrassed.”  Leonard flirted with you shamelessly, clearly enjoying your mood.

“You’re an ass.”  You shot at him, your anger robbed by the grin you couldn’t suppress.

“I like yours better.”  Leonard replied smoothly, pulling on his shorts.  You smoothed out your dress, quickly checking to make sure you at least looked decent, before Leonard grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the building.  “I need to get you back to the room, darlin’.  Give that ass of yours my full attention.”


End file.
